


In Which Genesis Does Some Nude Modeling

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nude Modeling, Shinra Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Genesis doesn't send nudes, he sits for hours in a studio, buys the resulting sketches off of the art students who drew them, frames them, and gives them to his boyfriends as an anniversary gift.





	In Which Genesis Does Some Nude Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny crack piece, but then it got heavy, and then it got sad, and I'm sorry.

“Is that-? It can’t be.”

The students in the art studio whispered quietly amongst themselves as their professor spoke to a man in a bathrobe who was going to be their model today.

“There’s no way that’s _actually_ Genesis Rhapsodos,” one of them muttered. “He’s a First. He’s not going to model for a random group of art students. Especially considering we’re doing nudes today.”

“True,” Another student said. “And there’s no way Shinra would let them do that.”

“What Shinra doesn’t know won’t hurt them,” the man said, walking over.

Their professor cleared his throat, “Class, this is SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos, he has offered to be our model for today.”

A girl tentatively raised her hand. “We’re not going to get in trouble for this if/when Shinra finds out, are we?”

“No,” Genesis said. “If/when Shinra finds out, I’ll be the only one in trouble and I’ll get a slap on the wrist at most.” He paused, and then added, “Although, Shinra may also be inclined to check art galleries and auctions, so maybe wait a few years before trying to sell these. And on that note, I would like one or two of the sketches that comes out of this.”

Genesis paused again as he untied the belt of his bathrobe. “Now,” he said, letting the bathrobe fall to the ground. “How do you want me?”

 

Genesis spent the next few hours posing for the art class. He wound up only doing two poses, the professor had told him to expect three, but the students wound up taking more time on the first two than expected. Genesis was extremely pleased at the results he looked at when he was dressing to leave.

 

The professor contacted Genesis several weeks later with a list of students were willing to give Genesis the sketches they’d done of him. Genesis selected three sketches, which he bought from the students who had done them. Genesis had planned this meticulously from the very beginning so that he would be able to get the sketches right in time for his, Sephiroth’s, and Angeal’s anniversary. He had the drawings set in three gold etched wooden frames and hid them away in his private quarters until it came time to present them.

 

Their anniversaries were never excessively extravagant, much to Genesis’s ongoing disappointment, though through no fault of their own. It was an unfortunate side effect of Shinra not being a particularly hospitable place for queers. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth got away with as much as they did because they were Shinra’s prized (and only) SOLDIERs First Class and no other SOLDIER had, as yet, come close to attaining First status. While their relationship was Shinra’s biggest internal open secret, they were limited in their displays of affection in that they had to carefully keep everything out of the public eye. Shinra wouldn’t touch them, so long as the public didn’t know that their precious three Firsts were in a long standing romantic relationship with each other.

They’d gotten away, barely, with some more public things, like the time that Sephiroth bought out a performance of Loveless for Genesis’s birthday; although the only reason they’d gotten away with that was because of the favoritism placed on Sephiroth. So for the most part, they stuck to smaller gestures. There was nothing wrong with nude modeling (for free) and then using the drawings that you got from that as a classy way to send ones boyfriends nudes.

 

“And where would you suggest we hang these?” Angeal asked, looking at the framed sketch of Genesis, stretched out on a blanket covered bench, his genitals tactfully… not drawn. They were however, drawn in the sketch Genesis had given to Sephiroth.

“Your quarters? Offices? I have a sketch of myself in a different pose hanging above my desk.”

“Somehow I feel like office might be inadvisable for Angeal and myself,” Sephiroth said.

Genesis grinned. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find somewhere.”

 

When Genesis and Angeal defected Sephiroth was left in possession of all three drawings. They sat, gathering dust, in his private quarters until he overheard two troopers talking about how nice it was that the naked picture of Genesis was no longer hanging somewhere they had to see it and Sephiroth decided that said drawing, along with his and Angeal’s were going to have to come out of hiding.

 

Zack did a double take as he walked into Sephiroth’s office, to see not one, but three nude sketches of Genesis hanging on the wall behind Sephiroth’s desk. He would have walked back out to make sure he had the right room, had Sephiroth himself not been sitting at the desk doing paperwork. What Zack had come in to ask went completely out the window.

“I knew Genesis had one of those hanging in his office,” Zack said. He’d never seen it himself but he’d heard about it.

“The middle one,” Sephiroth replied without looking up.

“Yeah… but I didn’t realize there were more.”

Sephiroth turned and looked back at the three drawings on the wall behind him. “The other two were never publicly displayed anywhere. You may be able to guess why. Genesis gifted them to Angeal and myself as an anniversary gift a few years ago. We kept them in our private quarters.”

“If it’s not too personal a question, why bring them out now?”

“I suppose it’s my way of saying fuck you to Shinra,” Sephiroth said, turning back to face Zack. “Shinra wouldn’t bother us about our relationship if we stayed quiet about it, but well, with Genesis and Angeal gone, I find myself caring less about my public perception. That and I overheard some troopers saying they were glad they didn’t have to see the one Genesis had had in his office anymore, so displaying them all was really killing two birds with one stone.

Zack put his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sketches. “Well, they certainly make one hell of a statement. These are really well drawn too. Where did Genesis get them done?”

Sephiroth gave a wry smile. “An art class that he offered to be a model for. None of them are signed and unless a duplicate appears their artists will remain unknown.”

Zack laughed. “Genesis’s overly dramatic everything is really nothing new, is it.”

“Genesis always had the largest flair for the dramatic of anyone I’ve ever known, and he always enjoyed it when he could get Angeal or myself to be more dramatic about things in our daily lives. I like to think he’d be very happy about how I’ve displayed his drawings.”


End file.
